Starry nights
by SleepieCareBear
Summary: Harry awakes and finds Hermione is gone. Where is she? H/Hr fluff, please read.


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song does not belong to me either. It's "When the stars go blue" By The Corrs featuring Bono.  
  
Harry James Potter lay awake in his bed. He had awoken moments before, only to notice his wife of four years, Hermione Ann Granger, was not asleep next to him. He wasn't worried though; he knew where she was. He smiled as he climbed out of their large bed and made his way down the hall and to their large balcony. He peeked outside and sure enough, there was Hermione, snuggled up in a chair with a blanket wrapped around her, staring at the sky.  
  
Harry quietly snuck outside and crept up behind her, then he sang gently in her ear.  
  
"Dancin' where the stars go blue"  
  
Hermione's face lit up into a huge grin and without even turning around she sang back.  
  
"Dancin' where the evening fell"  
  
Harry grinned. It had been far too long since they had done this, he thought to himself. This song Hermione had introduced him to during their 6th year at school. She had always sung it to him when times were hard. And eventually he had learned the words and started singing with her. With the war raging all around them times had been very hard. But to Harry and Hermione, this song was what made it all bearable.  
  
"Dancin' in your wooden shoes," he sang back without missing a beat.  
  
"In a wedding gown" Hermione sang turning around and grinning at Harry. Harry smiled back and leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away and sang gently as he brushed a few stray hairs out of her face.  
  
"Dancin' out on 7th street, Dancin' through the underground"  
  
Hermione stood up and wrapped her blanket around Harry, pulling him close to her. She smiled playfully and sang.  
  
"Dancin' little marionette"  
  
"Are you happy now?" they both sang staring deeply into one another's eyes. They started dancing and continued staring at each other smiling stupidly as they sang.  
  
"Where do you go when you're lonely? Where do you go when you're blue? Where do you go when you're lonely? I'll follow you"  
  
Harry twirled Hermione around as he sang the next part, while she giggled giddily.  
  
"When the stars go blue When the stars go blue When the stars go blue When the stars go blue"  
  
Harry pulled Hermione back close to him and hugged her tightly singing the next line softly.  
  
"Laughing with your pretty mouth"  
  
Hermione's smile widened if possible, "Laughing with your broken eyes"  
  
"Laughing with your lovers tongue" Harry sang bringing his mouth playfully close to hers, only to pull back and sing the next line along with her.  
  
"In a lullaby"  
  
"Where do you go when you're lonely? Where do you go when you're blue? Where do you go when you're lonely? I'll follow you," They sang together, before Harry bent his lips down to meet Hermione's in a deep, passionate, kiss. Harry pulled away first, much to Hermione's disappointment.  
  
Harry let go of her and started to go inside.  
  
"Mr. Potter, just where do you think you're going?" She asked frowning.  
  
Harry smiled. "Well Mrs. Potter" He always felt giddy when he said that. "That's for me to know and you to find out. So just sit down and I'll be back in a few minutes," Harry ordered. And with that he went inside and didn't re-appear for several long awaiting minutes on Hermione's part.  
  
When he finally did come back though, Hermione was not disappointed. He had brought up several candles. A few more blankets and pillows and their CD player. Plus a picnic basket, which Hermione had yet to see what was inside.  
  
Harry laid out the blankets and set up the candles. Then he lit the candles, turned on the CD player and played the song they had been singing only moments before. He then sat down on the blankets, patted the spot next to him, and opened the picnic basket. Hermione crawled up next to him as he pulled out a bottle of wine, and two wine glasses.  
  
Hermione smiled and laid her head in Harry's lap. She looked up at him, to see him smiling down at her, while running his hands through her hair. He knew she loved it when he did that.  
  
"Have I told you how much I love you?" Hermione asked quietly, captivated by Harry's enchanting eyes.  
  
"Only everyday for the last six years," Harry murmured softly.  
  
Hermione beamed up at Harry, whilst reaching up and pulling his head down to hers and kissing him hungrily. Harry returned the kiss just as fiercely.  
  
"I love you," Hermione whispered after their kiss had ended.  
  
"I love you too," Harry said pulling her into another kiss.  
  
A/N: Well there you have it. Another bit of fluff! Hope you enjoyed it. Oh and you can find the rest of the lyrics to the song at: http://www.thecorrswebsite.com/lyrics/l0078.htm Now I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed:-D Oh and I almost forgot! Have a Harry/Hermione day! ~Spazzy 


End file.
